


Ziemska jesień

by le_mru



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszą rzeczą, która naprawdę poruszyła Shepard po wojnie, był fakt, że chciano ją postawić przed sądem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziemska jesień

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst-terapia napisany po zakończeniu trylogii, usiłujący jakoś to zakończenie odratować. Tytuł nawiązuje do "Niemieckiej jesieni" Stiga Dagermana. Fikaton 12 na Multifandom_pl.

1.

Pierwszą rzeczą, która naprawdę poruszyła Shepard po wojnie, był fakt, że chciano ją postawić przed sądem.

— Czy to znowu batarianie? — zapytała. — Czy batarianie mszczą się na mnie zza grobu?

Hologram Hacketta patrzył na nią z zafrasowanym wąsem.

— Ta sprawa dosyć zbladła na tle ludobójstwa quarian.

— Ja tam byłem! — Poderwał się Vega. — Quarianie wykończyli się sami! Gethy nie strzelałyby do nich, gdyby…

Shepard, rekonwalescentka na pasiastym leżaku, uniosła tylko dłoń i porucznik opadł posłusznie na swoje miejsce.

— Kiedy to ma być? Skąd to w ogóle przyszło?

— Z samej góry. Masz się stawić, kiedy staniesz na nogi. — Nawet na zakłócanym hologramie widać było, że obrzucił jej zakute w szyny kończyny pełnym niedowierzania spojrzeniem. — Sporo zależy od tego, kto zostanie wybrany do nowej Rady na jesień.

— To w takim razie proszę mi dać znać, admirale, kto wpadł na tak niedorzeczny pomysł, żebym przypadkiem na niego nie zagłosowała.

— Postaram się, komandorze. Hackett bez odbioru.

Kiedy hologram zniknął, na tle sadu ukazała się zestresowana młodziutka pielęgniarka z Przymierza.

— Czy komandor napije się soku?

— Napije się — zgodziła się łaskawie Shepard, odwracając głowę, żeby słońce nie raziło jej w oczy. Jedyna dobra decyzja generalicji: umieścić lazarety i ośrodki rehabilitacyjne we względnie niezniszczonej Portugalii, gdzie ocalały sady pomarańczowe i oliwne. Vega opalił się na godny pozazdroszczenia brąz, ona się nie opaliła, bo lekarze uważali, że należy trzymać ją w suchym i zacienionym miejscu. Coś o prażonych implantach i duraluminium.

Vega otworzył usta, gotów wyrzucić z siebie jakiś imponujący potok przekleństw, ale Shepard pokręciła głową. James zawsze wyzwalał w niej pragnienie zrobienia czegoś głupiego, a w tych warunkach mogłaby co najwyżej celnie cisnąć szklanką z sokiem w sierżant Kavarungias, która nie zasługiwała na to traktowanie, zważywszy, że zajmowała się kombatantami grupy uderzeniowej "Młot" od dnia zero, kiedy wszyscy byli tak popaleni, że ledwo dawało się odróżnić turian od asari.

W dupę mogli sobie wsadzić te pomarańcze i oliwki, naprawdę.

— Chyba byłoby lepiej, gdybym jednak wykitowała — powiedziała potem do Garrusa, który usiłował zapiąć jej but na szynie.

— Nie mów takich rzeczy, Shepard.

— Przykra prawda. Gdybym nie żyła, postawiliby mi kolejny pomnik i byłby spokój. Nawet jakby wieszali na mnie psy, miałabym to głęboko w poważaniu.

— Ja bym nie miał. — Jego rozgałęziona żuchwa poruszyła się w oburzeniu.

— Broniłbyś mojego honoru?

— Shepard, hm…

— Żartuję! Kiedy straciłeś poczucie humoru?

— Najwyraźniej wtedy, kiedy ty je zyskałaś. — Kiedy uniósł głowę, dostrzegła znajome ogniki w głęboko osadzonych oczach. Ulga. — A tak przy okazji, nigdzie nie idziesz. Chyba że boso.

— Nic nie potrafisz, Vakarian.

Ale jej też nie udało się założyć butów. Potem tajną akcję ubierania Shepard odkryła sierżant Kavarungias i natychmiast o tym, czego dopuszczają się rekonwalescenci, doniosła doktor Chakwas. Próby te zostały szybko ukrócone i Shepard nadal musiała chodzić w okropnych rehabilitacyjnych skarpetach.

— To zabierze trochę czasu, komandorze — powiedziała lekarka. Groźba była wyczuwalna. Shepard nie miała co się obawiać rządu tymczasowego, dopóki panią jej życia i śmierci była doktor Chakwas. — Może i jesteście naszpikowani implantami, ale niektóre rzeczy organizm musi zrobić na własną rękę, a to trwa.

Garrus cały zesztywniał na wspomnienie implantów. Shepard udawała, że nie zauważyła. Mruczał i prychał, aż w końcu zapytała, czy coś mu utkwiło w gardle.

— Jestem pewien, że Chakwas nie miała tego na myśli. — Skubał swój bandaż elastyczny na kolanie. — Wiesz, o syntetycznych częściach. Że tyle tego jest.

— Tyle tego jest, Garrus. — Pokazała mu nity sterczące z ramienia. — Ale ja po prostu już wymiękam, jeśli Vega jeszcze raz będzie musiał mnie przenosić na ten pierdolony leżak, to składam wniosek o eutanazję.

Garrus zmarszczył brwi. To znaczy, ona to tak odbierała, bo w rzeczywistości tylko nieznacznie poruszył płytkami nad oczodołami, tak jak nauczył się od niej i Jamesa.

W Portugalii, a dokładniej w Portalegre, dwieście kilometrów od Lizbony, byli od zaledwie dwóch tygodni. Wcześniejsze dzieje Shepard znała wyłącznie z nieskładnych relacji innych rehabilitantów i sierżant Kavarungias. Okoliczności jej powrotu na Ziemię były bliżej nieznane, zważywszy, że połowa Cytadeli eksplodowała z hukiem i z Andersona pozostało tylko DNA znalezione na jej butach. Bucie. Znaleziono ją sześćdziesiąt godzin po eksplozji w ruinach szpitala, który przeszukiwała ekipa salariańskich zwiadowców szukających zasobów i sprzętu. Ponoć pierwotnie wzięli ją za zwłoki i zostawili, bo trupów było tam dużo, tak jak wszędzie zresztą, ale jednego z nich coś tknęło i się cofnął. Okazało się, że w pamięć zapadł mu fragment pancerza Shepard, którą widział przelotnie podczas misji na Sur'Kesh. Nie dawała podobno znaków życia, ale uparty salarianin nawiązał połączenie z dowództwem Przymierza, a Hackett, usłyszawszy o tym, że prawie nie ma co zbierać, na miejsce oprócz patrolu medycznego wysłał też trzech naukowców z Cerberusa, których miał akurat na podorędziu. Kolejny niewiarygodny zbieg okoliczności: jeden z nich pracował przy projekcie Łazarz.

Nie było to może drugie wskrzeszenie, ale prawie. Kiedy Shepard wróciła do siebie, zewsząd sterczały jej rurki i nity, za oknem świeciło portugalskie słońce, ćwierkały ptaki i dojrzewały pomarańcze, a Garrus kuśtykał wokół o kulach, doprowadzając do szału personel medyczny.

Od tamtego czasu spotkała też Vegę, i Liarę, i Corteza, i brytyjskich marines z "Młota". Wszyscy byli w stanie mniejszej lub większej rozsypki. Normandia ponoć latała na posyłki Hacketta, dowodzona formalnie przez jakiegoś dupka z Przymierza, a naprawdę przez EDI. Garrus referował jej jakieś wzruszające momenty z udziałem jej i Jokera, ale Shepard nie była pewna, czy nie są podkoloryzowane przez narkotyczne ilości środków przeciwbólowych.

Nie pamiętała z tego nic, jakby ktoś jej wykasował dane z dysku. Mogliby jej równie dobrze wmówić, że odwiedzało ją siedmiu krasnoludków.

Parę dni po odwiedzinach holoHacketta udało się zwołać w miarę prywatne spotkanie dla dawnej załogi Normandii. Liara wróciła z archeologicznych wojaży po zrujnowanej Europie, Cortez przyjechał wózkiem, który nazywał promomobilem, Vega wyrzucił sierżant Kavarungias za drzwi i wytarmosił skądś wino. Wino było w ośrodku oczywiście zakazane, więc wszyscy z wielką ochotą rozlali je do plastikowych kubeczków, w których dostawali lekarstwa.

— Chcesz zrobić wielką ucieczkę? — zapytała Liara, kiedy zreferowano jej rozwój wydarzeń i zadano mnóstwo pytań na temat sytuacji poza murami ośrodka - ze wszystkich rehabilitantów to ona cieszyła się największą swobodą ruchu, bo i też odniosła najmniejsze obrażenia w ostatniej walce. Znaleziono ją zwiniętą w pozycji embrionalnej w ciasnej kuli biotycznej energii, z której ponoć wyskoczyła jak gdyby nigdy nic. Shepard uważała ten fragment historii za wyjątkowo niewiarygodny, ale Liara na pierwszy rzut oka faktycznie wydawała się być w porządku.

— Wielką ucieczkę? Nie mam zamiaru się nigdzie ukrywać ani rżnąć głupa, że…

— Miałam na myśli: stąd. Nie mogą cię tu trzymać nie wiadomo ile. Przecież to przypomina bryg!

— No, nawet Vega tu jest i kradnie dla mnie rzeczy.

— Oo, to nic takiego, komandorze.

— Shepard na razie sama się nigdzie nie wybiera — powiedział sucho Garrus.

— Kulas się odezwał — mruknęła Shepard. Wybuchła dyskusja na temat różnych kontuzji i ogromu odniesionych obrażeń, którą zakończyła wspólna decyzja o zorganizowaniu wideokonferencji. Personel medyczny, poddany naciskom z różnych stron, nie mógł się nie zgodzić i ze względu na brak sali konferencyjnej w ośrodku spotkanie zorganizowano w ogrodzie.

Shepard siedziała na leżaku z jedną nogą w skarpecie i stalowych szynach wyciągniętą oskarżycielsko przed siebie, a pozostali stali za nią murem. No, Cortez siedział.

 

2.

— Rozumiem, komandorze, że to były wyjątkowe czasy, ale teraz nadeszły inne: czasy zaprowadzenia porządku w galaktyce. Widzicie sami, jaki chaos panuje, gdzie nie spojrzeć.

Shepard milczała. Radna Wong brała to za dobrą monetę, bo nie przerywała sobie.

— Postanowiliśmy zacząć od zliczenia stanu osobowego i wyszło nam, że zabrakło całego gatunku, całej cywilizacji. Trudno przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, na dodatek mając w pamięci waszą skłonność do siania destrukcji…

— To nie jest moje hobby — powiedziała Shepard. W jej wyobraźni zabrzmiało to nieco mniej jak dla niedosłyszących. — To coś, co robię, żebyście mieli swoje stołki!

— Nie chcę też przypominać, że przyczyniliście się do zagłady jeszcze poprzedniej Rady i, jak już wspominałam, niezwykle smuci mnie wasz widok w takiej kondycji, to pewne konsekwencje muszą być poniesione, a wiemy, że walnie przyczyniliście się do zniknięcia z galaktyki quarian.

Liara prychnęła z oburzeniem, ale była poza zasięgiem hologramu i matriarcha Prena tego nie zauważyła. Garrus zadbał, by go zauważono: wskoczył w sam środek promienia, prawie zasłaniając Shepard.

— To jest jakiś skandal! Gdzie jest prymarcha Victus? On by nie dopuścił do tej groteski! 

— Panie Vakarian, proszę o zachowanie spokoju — zwróciła mu uwagę Wong. Garrus wyglądałby trochę strasznie, gdyby nie to, że w cywilnym stroju był strasznie chudy i powiewał bandażem. — Prymarcha Victus jest niedysponowany, w trakcie ostatniego ataku wstąpił na minę.

— Wstąpił na minę! — powtórzył Garrus, nie wiadomo, czy wstrząśnięty informacją, czy oburzony doborem słów.

— Vakarian, to niegodne was zachowanie — wtrącił radny turian. Shepard nie zapamiętała jego nazwiska, ale kojarzył jej się trochę z Nihlusem. Nieważne, i tak go już nie lubiła.

Z Garrusa uszło jakby powietrze. Wycofał się. 

— Komandor Shepard, proszę pamiętać, że dla was już nie raz czyniono wyjątki — odezwała się radna Wong. — Po incydencie z przekaźnikiem strefy batariańskiej powinno się was postawić przed sąd. Tak się nie stało. I tym razem nie będziemy wyciągać pełnych konsekwencji, ale musimy chociaż dotrzeć do sedna.

— Co z gethami? — zapytała w końcu Shepard.

— Jest trochę problemów z asymilacją środowiska geckiego — powiedziała gładko matriarcha.

— Bardzo dobrze znam gethów i ich historię — ciągnęła Shepard. — Legion… Terminal gethów imieniem Legion… przybliżył mi ją i myślę, że mogłabym pomóc z…

— To może w dalszej przyszłości — uciął radny turian. — Na razie najważniejsza jest odbudowa naszej cywilizacji. Dziękujemy za spotkanie, komandor Shepard, i za zrozumienie naszego stanowiska. O dacie przesłuchania dowiecie się z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem.

Rzucił jeszcze karcące spojrzenie w kierunku miejsca, w którym jego zdaniem mógł stać Garrus, i wykonał gest rozłączenia. Konferencja dobiegła końca. Shepard była wściekła.

W nocy, zamiast spać, leżała i myślała o tym. Odzyskała już trochę siły, więc zwykły dzień w ośrodku nie był w stanie jej odpowiednio zająć i zmęczyć, i nie kładła się spać zmęczona, a im dłużej nie spała, tym bardziej się nakręcała. Tym razem bezowocność przeprowadzanych prób i wysiłków wyprowadzała ją z równowagi bardziej niż jakikolwiek błąd, jaki mogłaby popełnić, dowodząc, a w końcu wezbrała do tego stopnia, że Shepard złapała za najbliższy przedmiot, jaki leżał w okolicy - a był to telefon - i z impetem cisnęła nim przez pokój. Potem uniosła się na łokciu i chwyciła datapad z książkami, ale zatrzymał ją głos Garrusa.

— Co robisz? — zapytał spokojnie, nawet nierozespany.

— Rzucam rzeczami — odparła zgodnie z prawdą.

— Dlaczego rzucasz rzeczami?

— Bo nie mogę do niczego strzelać.

Garrus westchnął (nawet to miało podwójną wibrację), odrzucił przykrycie i wstał. Po chwili jego przypominająca strach na wróble sylwetka pojawiła się na tle ciemnego okna, a o jej polówkę uderzyły miękko telefon i datapad.

— Rzuć we mnie, to złapię. 

— To nie to samo.

— Nie utrudniaj, Shepard.

Rzuciła, wkładając w to modicum siły. Garrus ostentacyjnie zgiął się w pół.

— Dobrze cię tu karmią. To chyba jakaś dyskryminacja prawoskrętnych.

— Przestań! — Rzuciła znowu, tym razem silniej, a on złapał datapad w powietrzu. Zawsze podejrzewała, że widzi po ciemku lepiej od niej.

— Lepiej ci?

— Nie bardzo.

Materac się ugiął. Garrus wyglądał dziwnie goło bez pancerza, tak biednie, nie potężniej od przeciętnego człowieka. Przez moment miała wrażenie, że to samo pomyślał o niej. Jej kosztowny Rosenkov był nie do odzyskania, ściągali go razem ze skórą.

— Jeśli chodzi o radę tymczasową, to wiesz, że to banda dupków.

— Banda dupków współdecydujących o losie galaktyki. Jestem taka zła, Garrus… Mam wrażenie, że niedługo zmienią mnie we własnego robota, własnego getha… Już teraz jestem w połowie maszyną. Ewolucja odwrotna, nie jak my z gethami…

Zamilkła, bo nagle wszystko, co o tym myślała, wydało jej się głupie i jakieś takie nieadekwatne. 

— Ja też nie znoszę tej sytuacji — powiedział Garrus. — Myślałem, że będzie inaczej. 

— Chciałeś być bohaterem? — zapytała z szyderstwem w głosie.

— Każdy mały turianinek chce być bohaterem, Shepard. A potem dorasta i cieszy się, jak zostanie gliną z C-SEC-u.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale nastrój nie został rozładowany. Garrus to wyczuł. 

— Shepard, hm… Może chcesz płakać?

— Płakać? — powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem. — Dlaczego?

— Ja chyba chcę.

— Ale ty chyba nie możesz?

— No nie. Ale to by była, zdaje się, dobra okoliczność. Prawda?

— Chyba tak — zgodziła się z ociąganiem. Nie potrafiła nic wyczytać z jego twarzy. Nawet w świetle dnia miewała z tym problem, a co dopiero teraz. — Ale przez solidarność z tobą byłoby to chyba nie na miejscu.

Miała wrażenie, że dostrzegła w jego oczach błysk ciekawości. Kiedy wspierającym gestem dotknął jej nogi, było to dziwne, ale nie nieprzyjemne: jak zetknięcie z drugą stroną kurtki z prawdziwej skóry. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wiedziała tego wcześniej, bo w większości przypadków kontaktu fizycznego byli oboje uzbrojeni po zęby, z rękawicami łącznie. Czy Garrus nie krępował się dotykać jej w tych dniach, które wypalono z jej pamięci? Kto wie, odkąd zakwaterowano ich razem, odkrywała codziennie różne rzeczy, miał mnóstwo dziwnych zwyczajów: stępiał pazury z taką regularnością, z jaką ludzie golili zbędne owłosienie, po posiłkach jadł kamienie na lepsze trawienie, układał buty i ubrania według określonego wzoru, najpierw czytał zakończenia książek, a dopiero potem resztę. Czy wiedziała to wcześniej, ale nie miała czasu tak naprawdę tego zauważyć? Nie wiadomo.

Wrócił potem do swojego łóżka - polówka stęknęła z pretensją - ale Shepard miała wrażenie, że nie śpi. Nie było to mylne, bo po chwili zapytał:

— Co chcesz robić?

— Nie wiem. Coś pożytecznego. 

— Chcesz walczyć?

— Nic innego nie potrafię.

Następnego dnia po śniadaniu odwiedziła ją doktor Chakwas. Garrus rozsądnie się ewakuował z pola rażenia i pokuśtykał gdzieś z Liarą i Vegą, Shepard miała wrażenie, że spiskują, ale winiła za to swoją bezczynność.

— Shepard… — zaczęła Chakwas na jej widok.

— Pani doktor, nie wiem, jak to inaczej ująć, ale ja muszę stąd wypierdalać.

Chakwas wzięła się pod boki. Shepard patrzyła na nią stanowczo z leżaka.

— Jeszcze tydzień, komandorze. Proszę dać sobie tydzień.

— Dobrze. Tydzień. Mam prośbę o przysługę. Czy mogłaby pani spróbować przekazać informację pewnej naszej znajomej? Nie jestem zbyt pewna, jak jest z bezpieczeństwem łączy tutaj.

— Jakiej znajomej? — zapytała czujnie Chakwas.

— Takiej, wie doktor… — Shepard pokazała na sobie odpowiednie części anatomii, co było nieco trudne, zważywszy, że siedziała. 

Chakwas załapała natychmiast.

 

3.

Do nogi, od uda do kostki, przyłożone były dwie podłużne głowice, które skanowały układ kostny i mięśniowy, a obraz przekazywały do omniklucza lekarza. Shepard widziała hologram od drugiej strony, ale i tak zadziwiało ją bogactwo splotów i połączeń. Syntetyczne świeciły się na niebiesko. Było ich tyle, co organicznych.

— Wszystko w porządku, komandorze? — zapytała Kavarungias.

— W zupełnym. — Shepard unikała jej wzroku. 

— Proszę spróbować użyć umiejętności biotycznych. Musimy sprawdzić, czy nie reagują z duraluminiowymi elementami.

Shepard zacisnęła pięść. Wzdłuż jej ręki, w dół ciała popłynęła niebieskawa fala. Głowice zaiskrzyły, w powietrzu zapachniało ozonem.

— Tyle wystarczy! — Lekarz potrząsnął omnikluczem. — Wygląda na to, że wszystko u komandor w porządku. W takim, w jakim może być. Przeszczepy skóry też się przyjęły…

Shepard nie mogłaby mieć przeszczepów skóry w głębszym poważaniu, ale musiała przyznać, że w dziennym świetle nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Dopóki nie wylądowała w ośrodku, bardzo długo nie przebywała w świetle Słońca i była zdziwiona, jak wszystko inaczej w nim wygląda - nawet jej własna twarz. 

— Ściągamy — zarządził lekarz. Razem z Kavarungias rozwiercili i zdemontowali szyny, a Shepard zgięła sama kolana po raz pierwszy od ponad miesiąca. Jej nowe stawy były… no, jak stare. — Świetnie! Mówiłem, do wesela się zagoi.

Rzuciła mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie. Lekarz cofnął się na bezpieczną odległość, najwyraźniej mając w pamięci iskry.

— Proszę tylko się nie przeciążać — powiedział na odchodnym. — To nie szpital Przymierza na Cytadeli, nie mamy nawet połowy tych technologii i środków.

— Zorientowałam się — odparła zjadliwie. Zauważyła już, że przybysze spoza murów ośrodka czuli się w obowiązku przypominać rekonwalescentom, jak wszystko wygląda w innych miejscach, a przez to sugerować, jakie niesamowite wyróżnienie spotkało ich przez to, że mogą przebywać w tak miłym otoczeniu i pod tak doskonałą opieką lekarską, jakby zapomnieli, że dziewięć na dziesięć osób wyciągnięto tutaj spod na wpół spopielonych gruzów Londynu.

Pomna, żeby się nie przeciążać, wzięła ze sobą tylko butelkę wody. Z przyzwyczajenia włączyła omni-klucz, ale jej poprzedni spalił się razem z pancerzem, kombinezonem i skórą na lewej ręce, a ten był standardowym chipem Przymierza, niezawierającym nawet połowy tego oprogramowania co wcześniej. Była zdana na siebie. Pomachała z daleka Cortezowi, który jechał właśnie na obiad, schowała się za rogiem, kiedy na korytarzu ukazała się Kavarungias z tacą dekstropapki dla Garrusa, przekradła się do pustego obecnie gabinetu zabiegowego (dawniej: sali do geografii), otworzyła szeroko okno i bez wahania wyskoczyła na zewnątrz.

Wylądowała pewnie na nogach i chciała ruszyć truchtem przez sad, ale to już była pewna przesada, i zachwiała się po paru krokach. Ciepłe, pachnące powietrze, a w płucach ją paliło. Wyciągnęła z omni-klucza mapę okolicy i wprowadziła współrzędne, których nauczyła się wcześniej na pamięć. Wpierw wyznaczyło drogę przez lokalną dojazdówkę i miasteczko, ale tego Shepard wolała uniknąć ze względu na kręcące się wszędzie Przymierze, więc wybrała opcję alternatywną: przez sad i pole, pod górę do kościoła z zawaloną dzwonnicą. Zmachała się trochę, co ją rozzłościło: ciężko sobie wyobrazić, jakby dała teraz radę ze zwykłym ekwipunkiem. Cóż, pieśń przyszłości, na razie miała na sobie dres N7.

Kościół był pusty. Woda święcona w zagłębieniach w kruchcie wyschła doszczętnie. Shepard pchnęła drzwi barkiem. Brakowało ławek - ktoś zdesperowany porąbał część i zrobił z nich ognisko. Usiadła w jednej z ocalałych i napiła się wody, rozglądając się bez przekonania po całym pomieszczeniu. Tchnęło smutkiem zapomnienia. Wraz z odkryciem przekaźników masy wiele wyznań straciło wiernych na rzecz zachłyśnięcia się technologią i innymi cywilizacjami - pokolenie Shepard było już właściwie areligijne - i takie opuszczone miejsca kultu należały do stałych elementów krajobrazu.

Po quarianach pewnie też zostały takie miejsca jak to. A czy tacy gethowie je mieli? Przypuszczała, że tak, ale pewnie w tej lśniącej wirtualnej rzeczywistości, do której kiedyś wpuścił ją Legion. Bez problemu się tam odnalazła: interfejs był trochę obcy, ale to wszystko. Po prostu inne oprogramowanie, jak jej omniklucz. Nasuwało się pytanie, czy jej sympatia do gethów była przykładem ponadrasowej solidarności - czyli prawdziwej cnoty w ksenofobicznym świecie - czy raczej logicznym rozwinięciem założenia, że sama jest w gruncie rzeczy sztuczną formą życia? 

Może mogliby jej po prostu podłożyć jakieś młodsze, zdrowsze ciało? Jaka byłaby Shepard przełożona na inną platformę?

— Komandor Shepard. — Uniosła głowę. Ciemnowłosy chłopak w bojówkach i z obcym akcentem targał ze sobą walizkę z projektorem. — Połączyć?

— Proszę połączyć.

Chłopak rozstawił szybko sprzęt, pstryknął włącznik i zniknął. Wraz z powiewem wiatru poczuła aromat dymu tytoniowego. Ludzie: mogą nie mieć medi-żelu, ale papierosy mają.

Shepard autoryzowała połączenie. Hologram chwilę się zacinał, a potem zaskoczył i na tle obrazu tego czy innego świętego pojawiła się Miranda. Wyglądała nieco gorzej niż zwykle - jak wszyscy - ale i tak każdy by się za nią oglądał na ulicy.

— Shepard.

— Dobrze cię widzieć, Mirando. 

— Podobnież. Nie myślałam już, że zobaczę cię w jednym kawałku.

— Wiesz, poskładali, pozszywali i jedziemy dalej. Dzięki za pomoc. Gdyby nie doktor Langley…

— Daj spokój. — Miranda machnęła kokieteryjnie ręką. — Chociaż tyle mogłam zrobić.

— Niełatwo było cię znaleźć. Chakwas musiała się nagimnastykować.

— Cóż. — Kąciki jej ładnie wykrojonych ust wygięły się w dół. — Na dzień dzisiejszy nie jestem nawet Mirandą. Posługuję się incognito, żeby jacyś donosiciele nie zaciągnęli mnie do brygu Przymierza.

— Dlaczego? — zapytała głupio Shepard i zreflektowała się dopiero po chwili. — Za współpracę z Cerberusem? Przecież wystąpiłaś z organizacji nawet przed wojną!

— To w tej chwili niewiele znaczy. Przecież wiesz, jak ochoczo szukają kozłów ofiarnych.

— Kurwa, wiem. Sama jestem na widelcu.

— Coś mi się obiło o uszy. — Miranda oparła ręce na biodrach i przeszła się po nawie. Shepard zastanawiała się, gdzie się w tej chwili znajduje. Nie było sensu pytać. — Cóż, nie będę ukrywać, że bardzo przydałaby się nam pomoc kogoś takiego, jak ty. 

— Chyba nie tak, jak tu stoję. — Skubnęła palcami dres na nodze. — Mirando, morale to morale, ale ja potrzebuję swojego statku, potrzebuję pancerza, potrzebuję funduszy. Przede wszystkim zaś potrzebuję…

— …sprawiedliwości — dokończyła stanowczo Miranda. — To woła o pomstę do nieba, Shepard. Powinnaś zostać zrehabilitowana, dostać medal i wrócić do roboty.

— O, twoim zdaniem zasługuję nawet na medal?

— Mogliby cię obsypać złotem, kredytami, celownikami laserowymi, czym zechcesz, byle nikt nie wysyłał cię do brygu. Dokonałaś wielkiej rzeczy, Shepard.

— Nie bez twojej pomocy. To ty wydałaś mi centralę Cerberusa.

Miranda uśmiechnęła się wreszcie.

— To się nazywa współpraca. Co mi przypomina: co z danymi, które tam zebrałaś?

— Danymi? — powtórzyła Shepard, nie rozumiejąc. — Ściągnęłam do siebie, potem pewnie zrzuciłam na komputer pokładowy Normandii. Pewnie dalej tam są.

Miranda poruszyła znacząco brwiami.

— Żeby się zrehabilitować, nie powinnaś się buntować ani milczeć cierpiętniczo. Powinnaś przedstawić surowe fakty. Jak wszystko wyglądało. Na Rannochu, na Elizjum, na stacji Cronos. Na Cytadeli wreszcie.

— Jestem jedynym świadkiem w niektórych tych okolicznościach.

— Tak. Ale zawsze masz ze sobą dodatkowego świadka. Rodzaj czarnej skrzynki.

— Zamontowaliście mi jednak jakiś chip w Cerberusie? — zapytała nie bez pewnej urazy Shepard.

Miranda puściła to mimo uszu.

— Twój omni-klucz zachowywał informacje dotyczące przebiegu każdej misji, Shepard. Nie pamiętasz tamtej aktualizacji oprogramowania?

— Nie zawsze czytałam opisy aktualizacji — przyznała się Shepard z pewnym zawstydzeniem. — Ale coś takiego chyba tam było. To i tak nieważne, wszystko się zjarało. 

— Program automatycznie wrzucał dane na komputer główny Normandii. Są tam kopie zapasowe wszystkiego, włącznie z nieszczęsnymi jadłospisami bosmana Gardnera.

— Rany boskie, Mirando, masz rację… Jak mogłam na to nie wpaść!

— Masz od tego ludzi — stwierdziła Miranda z olśniewającym uśmiechem. — Pamiętaj o tym. Przepraszam cię, ale muszę już lecieć. Nie wiem, jak długo to łącze będzie bezpieczne.

— Jasne. Czy możemy się jeszcze tak skontaktować?

— Nie wiem, czy dokładnie tak, ale kiedy tylko będę mogła, dam ci znać przez dobrą doktor.

— Dzięki. — Shepard wstała i wyciągnęła rękę, ale hologramu nie mogła przecież dotknąć. Miranda doceniła gest i uniosła dłoń w pożegnaniu. 

— Trzymaj się mocno, Shepard. Bez odbioru.

Obraz zamazał się i zniknął. Shepard zrobiła kilka kroków po pękniętej posadzce. Bezimienna święta patrzyła na nią z dobrotliwym uśmiechem.

Kiedy wyszła z kościoła, chłopak w bojówkach dogaszał papierosa na progu. 

— Już po wszystkim — rzuciła i ruszyła sprężystym krokiem w dół wzgórza.

 

4.

Obudziła się ze snu, po którym zostało tylko niewyraźne widmo twarzy Samanthy Traynor. Kłuło ją w boku i gdyby wierzyła w takie rzeczy, mogłaby uznać, że to serce, a tak była pewna, że to płuco.

Biedna Traynor. Shepard, nie dość, że myślała o niej zawsze po nazwisku, to jeszcze najwyraźniej wykorzystała przewagę stopnia i biedną specjalistkę, która niepoprawnie wierzyła, że Shepard byłaby w stanie złożyć broń. Shepard przez moment - bardzo krótki, bardzo zwodniczy, narkotyczny wręcz przez swoją niemożliwość - sama w to wierzyła. Potem poszła na mostek, Joker jej zasalutował i odkryła, że nic z tego nie będzie. Wtedy oczekiwała zresztą, że zginie, a to daje poczucie pewnej bezkarności.

Popołudniu, powodowana coraz gorszymi wyrzutami sumienia, wysmażyła do niej jakąś żałosną wiadomość - chociaż tyle się Traynor należało - ale jeszcze nie dostała na nią odpowiedzi. Traynor, wybitna inżynier, z pewnością tkwiła w robocie po uszy.

W sumie warto by sprawdzić. Otworzyła pocztę. W odebranych było wprawdzie coś nowego, ale nie była to odpowiedź Traynor. 

Nadawca: J.  
Temat: jacie  
Co tam słychać, Lola? Pisałem do was wcześniej ale chyba nic nie dotarło. Długo było gówno na łączach. To znaczy nie było łączy, potem było gówno. Dajcie znać jeśli dostaniecie tę wiadomość. Doktor E. was pozdrawia a Królowa N. bardzo za wami tęskni. Mam nadzieję że wkrótce wrócicie do zdrowia, klepania najemników i robienia porządku z różnymi starymi pierdołami bo to doprawdy jest nie(wiary)godne. Jeśli mogę cokolwiek zdziałać proszę dać znać.

J.

PS Wiadomość że jesteście wciąż wśród żywych to była Gwiazdka, urodziny i promocja w Amazonie zarazem.

Prychnęła ze śmiechu - wiadomość była jak haust świeżego powietrza. Przez chwilę leżała po ciemku w ciepłej aureoli blasku omniklucza, przebiegając wzrokiem poszczególne frazy. "Doktor E." to niewątpliwie "doktor Eva", czyli EDI, a "Królowa N."? Pewnie Normandia… Joker personifikował swój statek w najlepszej tradycji marynarki. I jeszcze ten prywatny adres - wyglądało na to, że wiedział, w jakiej sytuacji znajduje się Shepard. 

Nadawca: Hope Shepard  
Temat: re: jacie  
Tylko nie Lola, proszę. Bardzo dziękuję za wiadomość. Jestem w doborowym towarzystwie Króla Siłowni, Estebana, Frędzla i Jagódki. Wszyscy tęsknimy za Królową i chcielibyśmy się z nią spotkać. Bardzo proszę dbać o wszystkie jej skarby i czekać.

Nie mogła wymyślić nic więcej, więc postanowiła zakończyć i wysłała. Ta krótka, głupawa wiadomość od Jokera bardzo podniosła ją na duchu, podekscytowała nawet, co ostatnio było rzadkie. Od ocknięcia się na stole zabiegowym pod skalpelem doktor Chakwas niewiele ją ekscytowało, a jeszcze mniej poprawiało humor. Skutek uboczny śmierci. Chyba.

Usiadła ostrożnie i poruszała swoimi nowymi nogami. Na łydkach miała brzydkie placki bezwłosej, przeszczepionej skóry. Traynor mogłaby się jej teraz przestraszyć, chociaż Shepard przynajmniej nie straciła włosów na głowie jak Vega, obecnie przypominający napakowaną zapałkę.

Za oknem wstawał już dzień, taki sobie, szarawy, pewnie chłodny. W zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnych śladów wojny, no, może prócz promów Przymierza, które zarejestrowała ze świeżym zainteresowaniem. Kręcili się przy nich jacyś ludzie z armii, bardzo młodzi. W armii było nagle dużo bardzo młodych ludzi.

Popatrzyła na Garrusa. Nie wiedziała, jak oddycha z twarzą wciśniętą w łóżko, ale najwyraźniej jakoś mu się to udawało.

— Garrus — szepnęła konspiracyjnie. — Garrus!

— Hmm? — Poderwał się od razu. — Shepard?

— Wynosimy się stąd.

— Ale co, teraz?

— Nie, ale wkrótce.

— Dobrze mi to słyszeć, Shepard.

Pokiwała głową. Czasami naprawdę miała ochotę, żeby ktoś podecydował wreszcie za nią - a najlepszym kandydatem na to był Garrus - ale obarczanie go jej ciężarami byłoby niesprawiedliwe i niewłaściwe. Akceptowanie jej decyzji i planów bez zająknięcia musiało być czasem wystarczająco trudne.

— Na co patrzysz? — zapytał po chwili.

— Na to i owo. — Głupio by było jej odpowiedzieć "na świat". Zresztą patrzyła tylko na niewielki jego wycinek, niespecjalnie, na dodatek, ważny. Ciekawe, ile takich nieruszonych, zachowanych, zwykłych miejsc było na Ziemi, czy nawet dalej - na Tuchance albo Palavenie. — Musimy wrócić do domu.

— Do domu?

— Nie chcesz jechać na Palaven? Zobaczyć, co i jak? Pomóc rodzinie?

— Pewnie — mruknął bez przekonania, opierając się na łokciu. — Ale to chyba nie teraz?

— Masz rację. — Założyła ręce na piersi. — Wszystko po kolei.

Po kolacji i wieczornej siłowni zebrali się w świetlicy przy stole do pokera. Shepard usiłowała dyskretnie przekazać swój plan, a Vega dla niepoznaki robił szum.

— Esteban! Jak się czujesz w swojej duchowej ojczyźnie? Czy śpiewają do ciebie duchy przodków?

— Moja rodzina jest z Chicago! — oburzał się Cortez. — A tutaj nawet nie mówią po hiszpańsku!

— To drobiazg.

— …kopie zapasowe na statku — tłumaczyła Shepard. — Mam dosyć czekania z założonymi rękami, aż znowu wsadzą mnie do brygu.

— Ale tylko winny się tłumaczy — wytknęła Liara, nieświadomie pokazując wszystkim swoje karty. Była genialnym archeologiem, ale absolutnie nie potrafiła grać. — Czy to nie będzie podejrzane? Poza tym nie narobisz sobie przyjaciół porywaniem…

— Ćśś — syknął Garrus.

— Nie mam żadnych przyjaciół oprócz was — mruknęła Shepard. — Pomyśl, Liaro, że to faktycznie jest moja wielka odpowiedzialność. Jeśli zaleją nas kroganie, bo ja dałam wyleczyć genofagium, wszyscy będą chcieli ze mnie drzeć skórę pasami. Już nie mówię o Rannochu…

Vega nagle zamilkł, komicznie osłupiały, jakby pierwszy raz tak naprawdę dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji.

— Robiłaś, co musiałaś — powiedziała pojednawczo Liara.

— Tak, ale to nic nie zmienia. Zrobiłam. Ale nie możemy być jak owce prowadzone na rzeź.

— Ja rozumiem. — Liara dotknęła jej nadgarstka.

— Cieszę się. — Shepard poklepała jej dłoń, a wtedy jej omni-klucz zabłysł ikoną nowej wiadomości.

Nadawca: J.  
Temat: Re: Re: jacie

Dobre wieści! Niedługo do was zawitamy. Ze wzruszenia aż ulała mi się łezka. Proszę pozdrowić Jagódkę, Frędzla, Króla Siłowni i Estebana niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Grzejemy silniki. Uwaga! zostawimy uchylony lufcik jakby co ;)

J.

PS Mam nadzieję że was dobrze karmią bo nas okropnie.

Shepard wiedziała, że kiedyś te głupawe ksywki wymyślone przy stole pokerowym na coś się przydadzą.

 

5.

Shepard postanowiła zacząć uprzejmie. Najpierw zgłosiła się z prośbą o zwolnienie z ośrodka i zwrot Normandii oficjalnymi kanałami do dowództwa Przymierza. Dostała odmowę ze względu na konieczność przebywania pod opieką lekarską. Złożyła prośbę o przetransferowanie doktor Chakwas z powrotem na Normandię. Z powodu niedoboru wykwalifikowanego personelu lekarskiego w portugalskim ośrodku otrzymała także odpowiedź odmowną.

Shepard nie byłaby sobą, gdyby tak łatwo się poddała. Korzystając ze swojego stanowiska Widma, zwróciła się jeszcze do Rady, ale to też nic nie dało: przywileje Widm zostały tymczasowo zawieszone, bo nie istniała zawiadująca komórką administracja.

— Wygląda na to, że zamierzają nas jednak tutaj trzymać — powiedziała do Liary. Ćwiczyły w zagajniku pomarańczowym za ośrodkiem, co oficjalnie było zakazane, ale nie na tyle poważnie, by ktoś miał odwagę powiedzieć to Shepard w twarz. — Ciekawe, ile może trwać rehabilitacja.

— Steven długo nie wstanie jeszcze z tego wózka, Shepard.

— Ale na przykład ty? Jaki mają powód, by ciebie tu trzymać?

— Żadnego. Nie poddawaj im pomysłów, bo jeszcze mnie wsadzą do kapsuły i wyślą na Thessię — powiedziała na wpół żartobliwie Liara.

Shepard zatrzymała się w połowie formowania fali uderzeniowej. Energia biotyczna rozpłynęła się po jej ramionach ciepłym prądem.

— Wiem, że to wszystko na razie tylko teoretyczne, ale jeśli chcesz polecieć na Thessię…

— Nie wątpię, że mnie nie zaniedbasz, Shepard. — Fale Liary też nie były tak eleganckie i piękne jak kiedyś. Miały dużo siły, ale ten potencjał rozpraszał się gdzieś po drodze, nie sięgając jednego celu. — Ale póki co musimy trzymać się razem. 

Shepard zacisnęła pięść, podskoczyła i trzasnęła nową, która odłamała gałąź bogu ducha winnego drzewa i przeszyła jej łokieć igłą bólu.

— Nieźle! — Liara klasnęła. 

— Wciąż nie tak jak kiedyś.

— I do tego dojdziemy. — Liara klepnęła ją lekko w plecy. — Skoro już jesteśmy przy "tak jak kiedyś", kontaktowałaś się z Samanthą?

— Odpisała mi — przyznała Shepard, czując się niewymownie głupio. — Przepraszała w tej wiadomości z pięć razy, co sprawiło, że poczułam się nawet gorzej.

— A to tylko jedna twoja eks — powiedziała Liara, przeciągając się. — Pomyśl sobie, ile byś ich miała, gdybyś była długowieczną asari.

— Oo, najgorzej! W ogóle bym nie odbierała poczty ani nie wychodziła z domu.

— Pomyśl o tym następnym razem, kiedy będziesz nam zazdrościć.

— Komandorze. Cześć, Liara. — Z krzaków wyłoniła się nagle brązowo-biała bryła. Był to Vega w podkoszulku.

— Vega! Gotów na małą rundkę biotycznej siatki?

— Co to siatka biotyczna? — zapytał nieufnie Vega.

Shepard rzuciła w niego kulą energii, która odbiła się od jego absurdalnie umięśnionej klatki piersiowej i rozpłynęła na trawie.

— To trochę nie fair, komandorze — oświadczył Vega, wyraźnie zraniony. — Wiecie, że nie mogę się zrewanżować.

— Kaidan mógłby wejść za ciebie — powiedziała Shepard, dopiero pod koniec wypowiedzi orientując się, co właściwie palnęła. — O, cholera. 

— I nastrój prysł — mruknął Vega. — W każdym razie przyszedłem przekazać, że weszliśmy w fazę planowania. Spotkanie o czternastej w siłowni. Zarządził Szrama.

— Wcale nie Szrama, tylko ja rano — sprostowała Shepard. — Ale szukaliśmy jeszcze lokalu. Dzięki za info.

Vega wskazał pytającym gestem ośrodek. Shepard pokiwała głową. Ruszyli w trójkę przez zagajnik, depcząc szeleszcząco suchą trawę, Shepard zła, że zapomniała o Kaidanie i zła, że tak jej się to przypomniało. Nie znosiła tych wahań nastrojów, które ostatnio często stawały się jej udziałem: od zachłystywania się triumfem wspólnego wysiłku, solidarności rasowej, szalonej, termopilskiej odwagi i tak dalej po dolinę śmierci i ponurej odpowiedzialności za błędy popełnione w imię wyższej racji. Bardzo tęskniła za swoją równowagą, ale wyglądało na to, że tym ostatnim wyczynem przekroczyła jakąś granicę. Może dlatego wszystko było inaczej.

O czternastej spotkali się w siłowni. Była to przerobiona na potrzeby rehabilitacji kombatantów z "Młota" sala gimnastyczna, dość rozległa, żeby bezpiecznie w niej rozprawiać o czymś więcej niż skład obiadu i ewentualne błędy dowództwa w ostatniej akcji. Shepard wiedziała, czemu temat był tak aktualny - nie tylko przepracowywali swoją traumę, ale wiedzieli też, że dla wielu z nich była to akcja ostatnia w życiu. 

Miała nadzieję, że do nich nie należała. Perspektywa była przerażająca.

— …kontakt został nawiązany — mówił Garrus, leżąc nonszalancko na ławeczce do brzuszków. — Mamy czas przez najbliższe trzy dni. Tyle czasu spędzą na orbicie. Najpomyślniejsze okno to wczesne popołudnie.

— Pora obiadowa? — uściślił Cortez, podrzucając w ręce ciężarek.

— Może być. Wtedy jest zamieszanie.

— Jakbyśmy uciekali z ciupy — walnął Vega.

— Trochę tak jest. 

— I jeszcze jedna informacja — ciągnął Garrus. — Nie możemy liczyć na otwarcie luku, bo to by podpadało pod współpracę załogi, prawda? A ma być porwanie.

Przez chwilę wszyscy w milczeniu trawili tę informację, Vega unosząc metodycznie sztangę, Liara nawet nie udając, że ćwiczy, a Cortez patrząc z zadumą w okno.

— Włożę kombinezon i wejdę przez lufcik — obwieściła w końcu Shepard. — No co? To mój lufcik.

 

6.

Dzień jak co dzień: Shepard wstała, włożyła dres, zamieniła słowo z Garrusem, dała się zbadać, poszła na śniadanie. Na śniadanie było ciemne pieczywo i proteinowy serek (oba z racji żywnościowych Przymierza) oraz sok pomarańczowy i pomarańcze (lokalne). Wszyscy, a szczególnie biotycy, jedli, aż im się uszy trzęsły. Po śniadaniu w planie była rehabilitacja, a potem czas wolny, który Shepard spędziła samotnie w zagajniku, usiłując doprowadzić swoje niesforne ciało do stanu, w którym było przed przybyciem na Ziemię. Szczytowa forma - z czasów pokonania Kai Lenga, gdy uderzeniem ręki złamała jego miecz - stanowiła póki co jednak nieosiągalny ideał. Chakwas obiecywała, że powrót do formy jest możliwy pod warunkiem, że Shepard się nie przetrenuje, a wszystkie implanty będą działać, jak powinny.

Na razie działały, ale i tak brakowało jej 30% masy mięśniowej sprzed kampanii ziemskiej, a po stu brzuszkach robiło się ciemno przed oczami.

Wraz z nadejściem pory obiadowej spokojny dotąd nastrój diametralnie się zmienił i Shepard miała wrażenie, że jest to na tyle oczywiste, że natychmiast zostaną zdemaskowani. Potem stanął obok niej Garrus, kiwnął uprzejmie głową przepływającej obok, nieświadomej niczego sierżant Kavarungias, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic mrugnął do Vegi, bez wysiłku wprawiając w życie cały plan.

— Jedziemy. — Zatarł z satysfakcją ręce.

Zadaniem Vegi było odciągnąć uwagę od lądowiska. Shepard nie miała niestety okazji przyjrzeć się temu, jak wyglądała realizacja tej części, ale była pewna, że uda się mu to śpiewająco. Przemykali się już wtedy z Garrusem na tyły ośrodka i usłyszeli tylko przeraźliwy huk stołówkowego wózka spadającego po schodach.

To był znak dla Liary, żeby rozpocząć dywersję w gabinetach lekarskich. Uskarżając się wcześniej na dziwne bóle w klatce piersiowej, Liara wzbudziła zainteresowanie swoją tajemniczą dla ludzi biologią - i teraz jeszcze musiała jakoś ich tam zatrzymać, a następnie sama się wymknąć. Wyglądało na to, że wzięła się do roboty, bo, przylegając do ściany przy tylnym wyjściu, Shepard czuła wibracje biotycznej energii przebiegającej przez mury. Tuż obok przebiegło dwóch pielęgniarzy, jakimś cudem nie zauważając jej i turianina skulonego w sąsiedniej wnęce.

Trochę dziwnie planowało się akcję, w trakcie której nikomu nie miało się nic stać - Shepard zaczynała powoli doceniać te alternatywne sposoby działania. Sabotaż i dywersja zbierały już swoje pokłosie, kiedy Shepard i Garus wymknęli się na zewnątrz i już zupełnie otwarcie, nie kryjąc się ani nie kuląc, ruszyli ku lądowisku. Dzień był piękny, niebo bezchmurne, ale coś zalatywało spalenizną.

— Przymierze będzie ze mnie dumne — powiedziała Shepard, brnąc przed siebie po nierównej nawierzchni. 

— Hm?

— Tyle tysięcy wtopili w moje szkolenie i potrafię aż uciec ze szpitala!

— Dobrze, że nie musimy w nim walczyć — stwierdził z pełną powagą Garrus.

— Wiem, wiem, w szpitalach kiepsko się walczy.

— Najgorzej.

Jeden z gołowąsów pilnujących promu Przymierza usłyszał ich rozmowę i uniósł głowę znad datapada. Jego wzrok padł na obszarpanego turianina i kobietę bez odznaczeń, więc na początku nie pojął, kogo ma przed sobą.

— Czy coś się stało w ośrodku? — zapytał nieco głupawo.

— Dajcie mi swoją broń, żołnierzu — powiedziała Shepard tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Wyczuwając przewagę stopnia, kadet zamknął usta i otworzył kaburę. Wtedy nakrył ich ten drugi.

— Co tu się dzieje?

— Broń podręczna — rzucił do niego Garrus. — To pokojowa operacja.

Ten był nieco bystrzejszy.

— Proszę, bierzcie!

— Dzięki. A teraz zmykajcie, zabieramy ten prom.

— Tak jest! — Jeden z rozpędu nawet zasalutował. Shepard zauważyła to kątem oka, bo już wskakiwała na pokład. Usiadła w fotelu pilota z takim impetem, że aż strzeliło ją w kręgosłupie. Garrus pochylił się nad oparciem.

— Ruszy?

— Jeszcze nie wiem. — Wstukała kod aktywacyjny, który otrzymała od Chakwas, i silnik promu obiecująco zamruczał. — No proszę. Jazda.

Pstryknęła włącznik komunikatora i nawiązała połączenie z ziemią.

— Liaro, wycofaj się, James, bierz Corteza i dawaj do góry. Zaraz po was będziemy.

— Może ja powinienem… — zaczął Garrus, ale nagle zamilkł, kiedy promem gwałtownie wstrząsnęło. Shepard wiedziała, że jej współpracownicy opowiadali sobie rozmaite anegdotki o jej umiejętnościach prowadzenia pojazdów, ale zgadzali się w jednym: kiedy ona siedziała za kierownicą, należało się bać o swoje życie. — Dobrze, jak uważasz.

Jakby nie było, zawsze ceniła Garrusa za to, że umiał się dostosować. Ignorując protestujące silniki, podniosła prom pionowo na wysokość kilkudziesięciu metrów, sprawiając wrażenie, że chce uciec - a zbiegający się na lądowisko, machający i krzyczący ludzie zdawali się to kupować - a potem spikowała nagle na dach ośrodka.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem właz się otworzył i wyskoczył z niego wózek wraz z siedzącym w nim Steve'em Cortezem. Za Cortezem pojawił się spocony obficie Vega, który najwyraźniej wtachał promomobil po schodach. W ręku miał sztangę pozbawioną ciężarków.

Podczas gdy Garrus otwierał luk i pomagał im załadować się do promu, Shepard walczyła z atakującymi ją połączeniami z ośrodka. Zanim udało jej się je zupełnie zablokować, wyraźnie usłyszała sierżant Kavarungias błagającą ją o powrót.

Liara pojawiła się w chwilę później, za nią dwie lekarki w białych kitlach, od których nie mogła się wyraźnie opędzić. Shepard zerwała się zza sterów i wychyliła na zewnątrz po to, by podać Liarze rękę.

— Bardzo dziękujemy za całą pomoc — powiedziała, przekrzykując szum silników — ale naprawdę musimy już spadać. Pani doktor?

Chakwas - bo to ona stanowiła jedną z pary lekarek - rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie swojej towarzyszce i wspięła się do promu, korzystając z pomocnej ręki Garrusa. Tamta druga obserwowała bez słowa, jak odlatują.

— No, to nazywa się sprawnie przeprowadzona akcja! — stwierdził z satysfakcją Vega.

— Nie chwalmy dnia przed zachodem słońca — upomniał go Garrus. — To jeszcze może być katastrofa, Shepard prowadzi.

Na wniosek wszystkich oprócz samej zainteresowanej przeprowadzono nawet bardziej ryzykowną operację: zastąpienia za sterami Shepard przez Corteza. Nie żałowała specjalnie zdania tego stanowiska, bo przez szybę promu widać było doskonale, jaką oazę stanowiły okolice ośrodka na tle reszty krajobrazu: tuż za dolinką, w której położone było miasteczko z kościołem i ośrodkiem, na wpół zagrzebany w ruinach jakiejś fabryki leżał szkielet żniwiarza, a gdy wznieśli się wyżej, w stratosferę, widoczne stały się zgliszcza Lizbony.

Usiadła obok Chakwas, która poklepała ją po kolanie.

— Miałam dobre przeczucie, żeby udać się za Liarą.

— Nie chcieliśmy doktor w to wcześniej wciągać. Tak możemy udawać, że was porwaliśmy.

— Jestem zakładniczką? — zapytała zdumiewająco kokieteryjnie Chakwas.

— Tylko jeśli chcecie — stwierdził Garrus.

Cortez wprowadził do systemu orientacyjne współrzędne Normandii i zaczęli powoli wychodzić z atmosfery na niższą orbitę ziemską. Shepard, zamiast przypiąć się pasami i czekać, aż wstrząsy miną, zaczęła przetrząsać szafki. Znalazła odpowiednią parę butów i pasujący hełm, tylko kombinezon był nie tylko trochę za duży, ale też męski. Kiedy Garrus zapiął zamek na boku, wyglądała, jakby tylko bawiła się w kosmonautów.

— Może jednak ja to włożę? — zaoferował bez większej nadziei Vega.

— Chyba żartujesz. Jakoś to zniosę, że wyglądam jak w śpiochach.

— Wyglądacie doskonale — oceniła Chakwas, wyraźnie w szampańskim humorze. Shepard zaczynała podejrzewać, że w ośrodku w ruch szła brandy.

— Nieważne, jak wyglądam, ważne, jak się czuję — stwierdziła dziarsko. — A czuję się doskonale. Wracam do domu. Cortez?

— Już przerywam ciszę na łączach. Normandio, tu prom Przymierza 1919a, zgłaszamy zamiar abordażu.

— Och nie! — W głośnikach rozległ się fałszywie spanikowany głos Jokera. — Piraci! Cóż teraz zrobimy!

— Rozsądnym rozwiązaniem byłoby się poddać — dodała EDI. — Spróbujmy podsunąć tę myśl oficerowi dowodzącemu.

— Doskonała sugestia — zgodził się Joker. — Prom 1919a, Joker bez odbioru.

— Dobra. — Shepard ustawiła się przy drzwiach promu. — Wszyscy zakładać maski i czekać na mój znak. Życzcie mi powodzenia.

— Powodzenia, komandorze.

Garrus podał jej hełm. W podobnym kiedyś wyleciała w powietrze, w innym życiu, przy innej Normandii. Myśl o spacerze w przestrzeni nagle przejęła ją dreszczem.

— Dobra. — Przełknęła ślinę. — Śluza puszcza. Shepard bez odbioru.

Cortez był znakomitym pilotem. Prom zacumował dokładnie nad górnym pokładem Normandii - świetlik kajut kapitańskich znajdował się zaledwie kilkanaście metrów poniżej.

Shepard przypomniała sobie nagle wszystkie zajęcia z zachowania w próżni: wybiła się atletycznie z progu śluzy, zrobiła przewrót i popłynęła swobodnie ku widocznemu w dole oknu (jak w basenie, ale jeszcze lepiej). Siła tego pierwszego odbicia dopchnęła ją do świetlika, gdzie przez chwilę szukała punktu zaczepienia, a potem znalazła zewnętrzny uchwyt. Jest!

Przykucnęła - niedopasowany kombinezon ugniatał ją niekomfortowo w biodrach - i zawahała się przez chwilę, a potem zobaczyła swoją szczotkę do włosów dryfującą bezwładnie po kajucie. Wyglądało na to, że górny pokład został z wyprzedzeniem pozbawiony powietrza i ciśnienia. Pachniało to strategicznym myśleniem EDI.

Szarpnęła dwoma rękami za uchwyt i świetlik uchylił się powoli. Kiedy szpara była wystarczająco szeroka, Shepard wsunęła się do środka nogami naprzód. W ciążeniu w życiu nie wyszłoby jej to tak zgrabnie - a tak to miała nadzieję, że Vega widział, jak się robi takie rzeczy.

Spłynęła powoli na swoje łóżko. Nowy głównodowodzący chyba tu nie mieszkał - wszystko było tak, jak to zostawiła przed wylotem na Ziemię. Nawet biedne, zdezorientowane ryby w akwarium unosiły się bezwładnie w wodzie niepodlegającej prawom grawitacji.

Shepard uśmiechnęła się i włączyła komunikator.

— EDI, tu komandor Shepard. Proszę przywrócić ciśnienie na górnym pokładzie i szczelność śluzy A4.

— Tak jest, komandorze.

Z przewodów wentylacyjnych popłynęło powietrze, a pokład się namagnetyzował. Shepard bez szczypty godności klapnęła tyłkiem na łóżko.

— Witajcie na pokładzie, komandorze — odezwał się jej do ucha Joker. — To znaczy, proszę nas oszczędzić przy abordażu!

— Jesteście oszczędzeni, Joker. Wszyscy. Otwórz główną śluzę dla naszego promu.

— Jazda do stodoły, dzieci — zamruczał do siebie Joker, nie trudząc się rozłączaniem kanału. — James! Twój głos jest jak miód na moje stęsknione serce. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem. Doktor Chakwas! Niespodzianki nie mają końca. Ojej, komandorze…

— Tak? — Shepard nadal leżała plackiem na łóżku. 

— Jest tu ktoś, kto chce z wami pogadać. Porucznik, znaczy się. Zdaje się, że Przymierze nie jest zachwycone…

— Powiedz mu tylko, że muszę się najpierw przebrać. — Rozpięła zdecydowanie zamek. — Mam już dosyć czyichś ciuchów. Będę na dole za kwadrans.

— Każecie im czekać — powiedział Joker z uciechą. — Nie obrazicie się chyba, jeśli będę nasłuchiwał?

 

7.

— Proszę zapoznać się z dostarczonym materiałem dowodowym i na jego podstawie odpowiednio zawyrokować — powiedziała Shepard, opierając się zmęczonym gestem o reling konsoli łącznościowej. — Nie przeczę, że podejmowałam decyzje nie tyle kontrowersyjne, co po prostu złe, albo że nie przewidywałam konsekwencji niektórych wyborów. To prawda. Ale robiłam to wszystko w dobrej wierze i jednym celu: żebyśmy mogli tu dzisiaj rozmawiać. Jak widać, to się udało.

Wyglądało na to, że matriarcha Preena pęka: jej surowy zwykle wyraz twarzy nagle złagodniał. Pozostali członkowie rady tymczasowej emanowali jednak urażoną godnością - Shepard nie stawiła się na ich wezwanie na stacji Eris, ale postanowiła skontaktować się z nimi z pokładu Normandii. Padły, oczywiście, jakieś oskarżenia o piractwo, na które Shepard odpowiedziała subtelną groźbą, że o jej potraktowaniu dowiedzą się świeżo wskrzeszone media. To poskutkowało: "komandor Shepard" było już wystarczająco często wyszukiwaną frazą w extranecie.

— Proszę się spodziewać naszej odpowiedzi — powiedziała radna Wong przed rozłączeniem.

— Przyjąć ich na własnym terytorium było doskonałym pomysłem — stwierdziła Traynor, pokazując Shepard uniesiony kciuk. — Trzeba im pokazać, że nie jesteśmy jakimiś petentami!

— Ależ się stałaś wojownicza — wypaliła Shepard, a Traynor okryła się ślicznym rumieńcem. Umawiały się, że odtąd ich stosunki mają być stricte profesjonalne, ale Shepard była w tym do dupy i czuła nadchodzącą chwilę słabości, która popchnie ją znowu w młode, chętne ramiona Traynor. To dlatego, prawdopodobnie, obowiązywał zakaz fraternizacji.

Z głębin społecznego skrępowania wyratował je natarczywy dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia. Shepard gorliwie wcisnęła przycisk przyjęcia wideokonferencji.

— Admirale Hackett. — Od czasu tamtej ostatniej, strasznej wizyty na Cytadeli widok i głos Hacketta źle jej się kojarzył.

— Komandor Shepard. Jestem świeżo po spotkaniu z Radą Bezpieczeństwa Przymierza. Oficjalne stanowisko jest takie, że Przymierze zwracało wam już Normandię w momencie, kiedy ją przejęliście.

— Aha — powiedziała pasywno-agresywnie Shepard.

Hackett również wydawał się mieć o tym opinię.

— Tak. — Odchrząknął. — Jest także możliwe, że wiadomości o planowanym odzyskaniu Normandii dotarły… hmm… w zasięg mojego słuchu, a że Rada Bezpieczeństwa przeżywała akurat paraliż decyzyjny, dotknął on również mnie.

— Dyskrecja nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną.

— Co prawda, to prawda. Ale za to macie mnóstwo innych mocnych stron, których być może wcześniej nie doceniano.

Shepard była pewna, że po takim przysmarowaniu zaraz każe jej coś zrobić.

— Shepard, czy nie chcielibyście się zająć eliminacją pozostałych komórek Cerberusa?

— Eliminacją? — zapytała sucho Shepard. Traynor po drugiej stronie sali aż się wzdrygnęła. — Nie będę eliminować nikogo, kto nie jest bezmyślnym zombie. 

— Oczywiście, komandorze, to zupełnie…

— I pod warunkiem — przerwała mu Shepard bezceremonialnie — że zaprzestanie się ścigania dawnych oficerów Cerberusa, którzy wystąpili z organizacji, a tym, którzy nie zdążyli tego zrobić, da się szansę na rehabilitację. 

— To ma sens, komandorze.

— Bardzo się cieszę, admirale. 

— Będziemy w kontakcie. Hackett bez odbioru.

— Robię się w tym dobra — zdziwiła się Shepard.

— Aż mi się zrobiło ciepło, komandorze — powiedziała Traynor, a Shepard zacisnęła zęby, prosząc wyższą instancję o silną wolę, dużo silnej woli.

Garrus wcale nie był zdziwiony takim obrotem rzeczy.

— Byłem pewny, że jak tylko fikniesz, to będą chcieli cię utemperować i dadzą ci coś do roboty — stwierdził, rozsiadając się na kanapie. — Wiesz, praca kształtuje charakter i tak dalej. Poza tym, nie powiem, nudzą mnie trochę te oficjalne rundki po galaktyce. I przygnębiają.

— Mnie też. — Ruiny, okazało się, wszędzie były prawie takie same, czy to leżały w wodzie, czy w piachu. Fasady budynków i nawierzchnie dróg stopione od burz ogniowych. Całe kwartały pocięte laserami. Ogromne cielska Żniwiarzy zamienione w tony złomu. — I męczą. Nie przypuszczałabym, że po wiktorii będzie tyle roboty papierkowej. 

Na stoliku piętrzyły się stosy folderów z planami spotkań, konferencji, rozmaitych inicjatyw i komitetów odbudowy. Garrus popatrzył na nie krytycznie i zrzucił połowę na podłogę.

— To nieważne, to niezrozumiałe, to niepoważne, to od razu do kosza. I masz. Wstępna selekcja.

— Powinnam cię uczynić swoim pierwszym oficerem — odkryła Shepard. — Posiadasz wspaniałe umiejętności organizacyjne.

— Nie wiem, co na to Przymierze. Zostałbym człowiekiem honoris causa?

— Może. Albo można coś z Widmami zakręcić.

— Nie mówiłem tego serio, Shepard.

— Dobra, dobra. Co mi przypomina… — wywołała widok kalendarza z omni-klucza — że następny w kolejce jest Palaven. Mogłabym ci dać trochę ekstra czasu. Jakoś przetrwam dwa tygodnie na Thessii bez ciebie.

— Chyba spasuję.

— Co? Nie chcesz spędzić więcej czasu ze swoją rodziną?

— To raczej ona nie chce spędzić czasu ze mną. — Garrus odchrząknął i uciekł wzrokiem. — Ja… hm… zupełnie wypadłem z łask po Menae. 

— Dlatego, że poszedłeś ze mną?

— W oczach hierarchii jestem prawie zdrajcą rasy.

— Ja pierdolę! — Shepard ze złości aż kopnęła stolik. — Na Palavenie gówno byś zrobił! A ze mną… wygrałeś tę wojnę!

— Nie czarujmy się, Shepard. Już jestem honorowym człowiekiem — powiedział z przekąsem.

Zapowietrzyła się na chwilę. Garrus siedział naprzeciwko niej we fragmentach swojego polutowanego, niechromowanego pancerza, przygnębiony i nastroszony zarazem, a ona tylko szukała w tym swojej winy i chciała, żeby jakoś powrócił ten Garrus sypiący suchymi żartami jak z rękawa. Komandor Shepard, wieczny zbawca.

— Może pojadę z tobą? — zaproponowała w końcu. — Jeśli nie posłuchają ciebie, może posłuchają mnie.

— To chyba by nie pomogło — mruknął, ale po błysku w jego oczach widziała, że to rozważa. — To nie coś, co załatwi jedna pogadanka od komandor Shepard. Ale dzięki.

— Rozumiem. — Zawahała się znowu. Nie rozumiała za bardzo, bo poza tym statkiem nie miała rodziny. — Ale zrób coś dla mnie: spróbuj chociaż.

— Martwisz się o mnie?

— Skądże znowu. Ale zajarał mnie ten pomysł wciągnięcia cię na żołd Przymierza…

— Równie wariacki co twoje zwykłe pomysły.

— Czyli wszystko w normie.

Nie potrafiła określić, jak się uśmiechał, nie mając warg.

Kiedy wyruszali znowu z Ziemi, Vega wezwał ją do ładowni.

— Komandorze, mam dla was niewielki prezencik — powiedział przez komunikator. — Jeśli macie chwilkę, zejdźcie na dół.

Shepard akurat niezbyt miała chwilkę, bo wytyczali kursy, ale nie mogła opanować ciekawości i pomaszerowała do windy. Vega czekał w ładowni z głupkowatym uśmiechem, opierając się nonszalancko o paczkę przypominającą gabarytami jego samego.

— Co to jest? — zapytała podejrzliwie Shepard.

— To prezent dla was od Rosenkova, który troszeczkę podkręciłem — oświadczył dumnie. — Proszę otworzyć! Przyszło już tydzień temu, ale pozwoliłem sobie zachować to w tajemnicy i odpowiednio zmodyfikować. Nie uchodziło przecież, żeby komandor… na plecach była taka wielka reklama…

— To model z wystawy — domyśliła się Shepard. W pudle tkwił jej pancerz: no, może nie dokładnie taki sam, ale prawie, taki jak z katalogu firmy. Vega go przelakierował i usunął logo Rosenkov Company, zastępując je na piersi i ramieniu nie znakiem N7, nie godłem Przymierza, ale Normandii: SR-2. — Kurde… Dzięki, James. Nie wiem, skąd to wygrzebali, ale to fajny gest.

— Korporacyjna wdzięczność. Całą galaktykę obiegły już widy, w których w takim strzelasz do żniwiarzy. To pewnie nieźle podniesie im obroty.

— Nie no, serio… Dzięki, Vega. — Klepnęła go w ramię. Vega nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy. 

Joker wyraźnie miał za złe Jamesowi, że to on pierwszy wpadł na taki pomysł i na dodatek spreparował go w tajemnicy przed resztą załogi. 

— Jakby coś powiedział, wszyscy moglibyśmy się dorzucić — marudził. — A tak wyszedł na lizusa, a my na niewdzięcznych dupków.

— Vega ma problem z normalnym wyrażaniem emocji — powiedziała Shepard, opierając się o fotel pilota. — A o tobie wiem, że mnie kochasz.

— Taak? A skąd?

Zdjęła mu czapkę i założyła sobie na głowę.

— Bo mogę to zrobić i nie będziesz zły.

— Co? Nie! To nie fair! Nie mogę was gonić! — Joker wyglądał śmiesznie bez swojego najważniejszego atrybutu - na czubku głowy miał kępkę sterczących włosów. — Poza tym to obrzydliwy emocjonalny szantaż!

— Na pewno masz zapasową. — Spodziewała się, że Joker ma całą szafkę swoich czapeczek.

Podarowanie pancerza okazało się precedensem. Od tamtego momentu zaczęto ją wręcz obsypywać prezentami: w końcu całą kabinę miała zapchaną pamiątkowymi modelami statków, antycznymi wydaniami książek, jakimiś pucharami, medalami, cholera wie czym - a największa feta miała się dopiero odbyć. Uroczyste wręczenie odznaczeń dla kombatantów kampanii ziemskiej, w tym bohaterów z grupy uderzeniowej "Młot", było organizowane na ocalałej części Cytadeli. W mniemaniu organizatorów miało to być głęboko symboliczne. Shepard chciało się rzygać na samą myśl.

Dzięki pancerzowi miała w czym się pokazać na Palavenie, gdzie wszyscy oprócz turian muszą chodzić w kombinezonach z hełmami albo przynajmniej goglami. Lekarze ostrzegali, że Garrus będzie miał problem z drżeniem kończyn, i na spotkaniu z hierarchami, którzy traktowali go jak powietrze, prawie trząsł krzesłem siedzącej obok Shepard. Ale potem przyłapała go na dzwonieniu do matki, więc nie było aż tak źle. 

Potem zaliczyli Thessię, która nie wyglądała tak tragicznie jak Palaven choćby z tej racji, że działania wojenne toczyły się tam krócej, a asari raźniej niż turianie wzięli się do odbudowy. Chciały się też wziąć od razu do odbudowania swojego gatunku i załoga Normandii cieszyła się szalonym powodzeniem jako potencjalni rodzice nowego pokolenia asari. Sama Shepard dostała tyle propozycji, że Liara prawie umarła ze skrępowania, a Garrus ze śmiechu. 

— Przepraszam za nie — powiedziała później, kiedy salwowały się ucieczką z bankietu i ukryły w ogrodzie za wyjątkowo dorodnym krzewem. — Mój gatunek nie słynie z subtelności.

— To miła odmiana po tych cholernych turianach — powiedziała Shepard, wyciągając się na thessiańskim odpowiedniku trawy. — Tam miałam wrażenie, że wywołam incydent dyplomatyczny, kaszląc. A kaszleć mi się chciało non stop.

— Możesz to poczytać za komplement, Shepard.

— Tak to poczytuję, pewnie. Tylko nie wyobrażam sobie siebie w roli takiej Aethyty, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

— Jak widać na tym przykładzie, czasem nie trzeba się specjalnie wysilać…

— Ale to bez sensu: być rodzicem na pół gwizdka. Do tego trzeba naprawdę się przyłożyć. 

— Dlaczego uważasz, że się nie nadajesz? Byłabyś fantastycznym ojcem. — Translatory uparcie przekładały to słowo asari nie do końca prawidłowo. Shepard nawet trochę to bawiło.

— Nie wiem. — Przetoczyła się na bok i oparła na łokciu. Liara odwróciła do niej głowę. — Czasem myślę, że nie potrafię niczego konstruktywnego. Umiem tylko niszczyć, nie budować.

— To nieprawda, Shepard. Jak myślisz, dlaczego zostaniesz zapamiętana na długo?

— Bo zrobiłaś mi kopię zapasową?

— Nie tylko dlatego!

— Co to za osiągnięcie tak naprawdę? Zniszczyłam - zniszczyliśmy - tych, którzy chcieli nas zniszczyć. Krąg się zamknął. To znaczy: taką mam nadzieję.

— Ale to nieprawda, że to tylko zniszczenie — powiedziała po namyśle Liara. — Przez zniszczenie się przecież buduje, prawda? Niszczy stare, tworzy nowe. Negocjuje rozejmy, popycha do rozwoju… Samo to, jak wygląda załoga Normandii… No tylko popatrz: asari, turianin, android, niepełnosprawny pilot…

— Nawet dwóch w sumie.

Shepard nigdy nie myślała o tym w tym kontekście, ale teraz przed oczami stanęli jej też byli członkowie załogi. Wyglądało na to, że Liarze też, bo zamilkła, patrząc na różowawe niebo. Nagle całe to nieznośne piękno: uparta witalność roślinności i jej niezwykły kontrast z ruiną, w jakiej stała klasyczna architektura asari, nawet tajemnicza obcość zapachów i faktura tej pseudotrawy obudziły w Shepard nieubłagane przekonanie o własnej racji, tę wytęsknioną, wszechogarniającą pewność rozchodzącą się falą po całym ciele. 

Wzięła głęboki oddech, przysunęła się do Liary i oparła głowę na jej ramieniu. Leżały tak, dopóki Vega nie przytoczył się z koktajlami, powodując - przynajmniej pośrednio - stopniowe przenoszenie się imprezy do ogrodu, aż w końcu nawet poważne matriarchy asari nie potrafiły zignorować pięknych okoliczności przyrody i, podwinąwszy wyjściowe suknie, porozsiadały się na ziemi.

Niedługo po tym przyszła wiadomość od Rady o uwolnieniu Shepard od wszelkich zarzutów. Shepard nie wątpiła, że uczyniono to pod presją opinii publicznej; zresztą nie umknęło jej uwadze, że Przymierze wstrzymało się z ferowaniem jakichkolwiek wyroków - czy to na jej korzyść, czy niekorzyść. Na kozła ofiarnego w sprawie genofagium wybrano ostatecznie Mordina Salusa, ale opinie w tej sprawie wyraźnie się podzieliły po dramatycznym wideoartykule jednego z jego współpracowników, który porównał salariańską inżynierię genetyczną i turiańskie represje na kroganach do terroru żniwiarzy.

Taki obrót spraw wywołał u Shepard raczej podejrzliwość niż wdzięczność - niewykluczone wszak, że stało za tym coś więcej niż tylko konieczność wystąpienia na tych cholernych obchodach zwycięstwa. Może chcieli uczynić ją dłużnikiem, szantażować potem ponownym postawieniem zarzutów? Wszystko to było całkiem możliwe, całkiem prawdopodobne. Wspaniała polityka organów wykonawczych Przymierza i Cytadeli odebrała jej obywatelskie i militarne zaufanie do władzy.

— Shepard — odezwała się pewnego wieczoru EDI — nie chcę przerywać twojego wyraźnie wymagającego procesu myślowego, ale od niemalże godziny pod twoimi drzwiami przechadza się nerwowo specjalistka Traynor, ignorując moje zapytania. Czy nie chciałabyś jej oszczędzić kolejnej godziny?

— Pewnie. — Shepard wyskoczyła z łóżka, niepotrzebnie obciążając swoje wciąż delikatne nogi. — Dzięki, EDI.

Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, Traynor podskoczyła z zaskoczenia.

— Wejdź, Samantha.

— Komandorze…

— Możesz mi mówić po imieniu — powiedziała wspaniałomyślnie Shepard.

— Ja… — Traynor zacukała się na chwilę, a potem rzuciła bojowo: — Przyszłam tutaj z pewnym ultimatum! 

— Jakim? — zapytała spokojnie Shepard.

— Nie mogę już tego znieść, kom… Shepard. — Odwróciła się dramatycznie. Shepard z rezygnacją usiadła na łóżku. — To-to jest oczywiście nadal wielki zaszczyt dla mnie tutaj służyć, ale… Kiedy nie mogli cię znaleźć po bitwie… Chciałam nawet dołączyć do ekip ratowniczych, ale kazali mi się zająć komunikacją satelitarną i mogłam tylko sczytywać kolejne listy. Były trzy: rannych, zabitych, zaginionych w akcji. Ty ciągle byłaś na tej trzeciej.

— Wiem. Samantha, ja…

— Potem przenieśli cię na drugą. Tymczasowo. Dopiero po paru godzinach przyszła informacja, że jednak cię zreanimowali…

— Nic z tego nie pamiętam — powiedziała Shepard.

— To nie o to chodzi. — Traynor objęła się ramionami. — Po prostu to, co się ze mną wtedy działo, było straszne. Nie mogę tego wytrzymać, Shepard. Tego przyglądania się z dystansu, nieuczestniczenia w niczym. Nie mogę. Toteż proszę mnie przenieść do innej jednostki. Możecie mnie nawet wydalić. Za bezczelność.

Uniosła dumnie głowę. Shepard się uśmiechnęła.

— Mówiłaś, że to ultimatum. Jaki jest więc warunek, który powinnam spełnić?

— M-myślę, że wiesz.

Traynor wydawała jej się taka młoda - nie tyle metrykalnie, co raczej mentalnie, miała jeszcze ten piękny, nieprzygaszony nieuchronnymi porażkami zapał, za to brakowało jej cynizmu życiowego doświadczenia, czegoś, w co Shepard wręcz opływała.

— Samantha.

— Proszę mnie przenieść gdzieś na drugi koniec galaktyki. Z dala od was — wydusiła z siebie Traynor.

— Nie chcę cię przenosić na drugi koniec galaktyki — stwierdziła Shepard. — A jeśli ty chcesz się zadawać z pokiereszowanym zombie odpowiedzialnym za wszystko i za nic, to droga wolna.

— Chcę.

— Wiem.

Nawet komandor Shepard zasługuje czasem na coś dobrego, prawda? Szczególnie mając w perspektywie powrót na Cytadelę. Jej niepokój nie przeszedł niezauważenie - w śluzie powietrznej Chakwas i Garrus niemal równocześnie podsunęli jej swoje piersiówki.

— Komandorze…

— Shepard…

— Dzięki. — Shepard łyknęła z obu. W wiadomościach zapraszających ją na uroczystości nie było mowy o tym, że nie można było w nich uczestniczyć nabombionym. — Prawdziwych przyjaciół… i tak dalej.

Kiedy po drugiej stronie drzwi inspektor "Twardszy Niż Karaluchy" Bailey również natychmiast sięgnął po piersiówkę, powitał go huczny śmiech załogi.

Cała feta nie różniła się specjalnie od tego, do czego Shepard przywykła w wojskach Przymierza, może poza skalą i różnorodnością: nadpalone lekko Prezydium zapełniał mozaikowy tłum w przeróżnych mundurach (Shepard zauważyła nawet przedstawicieli krogan i batarian, tych ostatnich na szczęście w pewnym oddaleniu). Poza tym błyszczące odznaczenia, niekończąca się kolejka rąk do ściśnięcia, niewygodne krzesełka, nudnawe przemówienia. Shepard też miała swoje, przygotowane w pocie czoła z Garrusem, neutralne i w zasadzie o niczym - w najlepszej tradycji wojskowych wystąpień - ale kiedy przyszło co do czego i stanęła przed tym pełnym wyczekiwania tłumem, nie udało jej się go wybełkotać.

Na chwilę w ogóle ją zatkało, co, jak się później okazało, sprawiało wrażenie pełnej godności chwili milczenia, a potem zaczęła mówić o pierwszym, co przyszło jej do głowy - czyli Andersonie - i pod wpływem tego jednego impulsu zamieniła precyzyjnie zaplanowaną uroczystość w spontaniczną laudację wszystkich poległych, a ta z kolei wkrótce zamieniła się w wielki festiwal zwycięstwa. Wśród zgiełku okrzyków, nakładających się na siebie hymnów i uroczystych salw Shepard przyjęła mimochodem swój medal i wymknęła się za Vegą, który wyprowadził ich bokiem z Prezydium do jakiejś podejrzanej knajpy. 

Nie pamiętała wiele z tamtej nocy, może oprócz fajerwerków, kąpania się w jeziorze na Prezydium i stawiania kolejek jakiejś dalatrasie. Pod koniec być może płakała Garrusowi w ramię, ale to miało pozostać niepotwierdzone na wieki wieków.

Gdyby na Cytadeli było słońce, pewnie patrzyliby teraz nostalgicznie na jego wschód, a tak mogli tylko podziwiać ekipę sprzątającą po fecie po drugiej stronie jeziora.

— Więc to jest to — powiedział Garrus, mocząc stopy w jeziorze.

— Na to wygląda — odparła Shepard.


End file.
